para_personalfandomcom-20200214-history
Jonathan Cohen
Basic Information Current year: 2018 Age: 23 * Born Naked- RuPaul feat. Clairy Browne * Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! (A Man After Midnight)- ABBA * Boyfriend- Alphabeat Physical Appearance Johnny is 5'7 with a slim, delicate build. He has curly light brown hair which has a tendency to grow outward instead of down, much to his dismay. His eyes are brown and his eyebrows are meticulously shaped. He has a defined jawline and cheekbones, and a long thin nose. He has a tattoo on his right shoulder of an outline of a heart in red. He also has both ears pierced, with two piercings on the left side. Background Early Years : [TW for alcohol misuse, sexual abuse] Johnny grew up living with his mother in North London. His father, a member of the Royal Air Force, spent months at a time away from home while working. From an early age Johnny developed his love for animals and kept many pets throughout his childhood, at one point having fifteen pets in the house at once. He attended King's Road Primary School where, while a well behaved and smart boy, his outspoken nature got the better of him. A notable example is when, aged seven, Johnny caused major trouble by telling the Christian children that there was no Father Christmas. Aged eleven, soon after starting at St Ignatius Comprehensive, Johnny crashed his bicycle on the way home from school. The accident left him with an injured hand, which caused him to learn to play guitar as therapy. As a teenager Johnny developed a party lifestyle and, having known he was gay from a young age, began to seek out relationships. He frequented LGBT nightclubs and despite being underage had a tendency to binge drink. It was at this time he began to fully explore his gender and sexuality, and would often dress in drag. He caught the attention of much older men and, not understanding how unhealthy it would be for him, would sleep with them. After leaving college at age eighteen, Johnny started to calm down. Still living with his parents, he got a job in a clothes shop, suited to him due to his eye for fashion. He quit due to joining Kayos. Personality Johnny is feminine, fun and flirty. He oozes confidence and is very affectionate- he'll refer to anyone with a pet name unless told not to. He's very much a product of his generation and loves Starbucks, sleeping, selfies and social media. Johnny loves to make others laugh, even if most don't share his sense of humour. However, Johnny has been known to be rude, self-absorbed and vain from time to time, and is used to getting his own way. Relationships Douglas Van Duren Johnny met Dougie at school when he was four years old, when Dougie was ran over by Johnny's tricycle. The five-year-old Dougie soon got his revenge, hitting him so hard in the head with an apple that Johnny was knocked unconscious. The two became fast friends. They remained inseparable throughout their teenage years. As this was a time when Johnny was emotionally unstable, he relied on his introverted, mild-mannered friend to keep him grounded. Johnny even bought Dougie a pet bird, whom he named Dorian. After the birth of Dougie's daughter Isabelle, Johnny began to realize that the friendly crush on his bandmate was perhaps a little more. His desperate attempts at flirting over the course of three years were noticed by everyone but Douglas himself, however once he was told he started to reciprocate. At this point the dejected Johnny refused to believe Dougie's feelings, until the latter eventually pulled him into a kiss. They have been dating for two years and have recently began living together. While Johnny loves Dougie, he feels that he is a reliable and safe option and sometimes struggles adjusting from his former promiscuous lifestyle. Bailie Johnson Despite knowing Dougie since childhood, he didn't meet Doug's half-sister Bailie until he was fourteen, when she started at St Ignatius. Initially wary of the unruly preteen, he eventually warmed up to her being the only other gay person he knew, and sharing a similar sense of humour. They can usually be seen filming each other for no apparent reason, discussing music and fashion, or playing pranks on/generally antagonising Dougie. Isabelle Van Duren Dougie's five-year-old daughter Isabelle is an area of insecurity for Johnny. While a great parent to his pets, he is unsure around children and prefers an uncle type role to being a stepfather. The two are not unfriendly; they get on just fine, however they're both uncomfortable being left alone together. Job Johnny works as a bassist in the band Kayos, along with Dougie, Bailie and drummer Ark. The band has been growing in popularity and he is enjoying his newfound fame, influence, and money. This is the incentive to him rather than making music, but he also enjoys the opportunity to work with those closest to him. Health Aside from asthma and his old hand injury, Johnny has never really had any health problems. Quotes * “If my dad had just bought me that Barbie doll we could have avoided all this.” * "You know at the time we were all being dramatic little bitches and now I'm like 'lol you remember that car? You went fuckin flying lmao'" * "I'm an edgy thot" * "We’re the little clique in the corner who doesn’t talk to anyone else, or at least they don’t. I’m like, guys, not everything is a competition. You don’t have to hate people just because they’re musicians too, but do they care? Jealousy never got anyone anywhere, you know?” Trivia * He would describe his biggest goal as becoming one of Queer Eye's "Fab Five". * He can blow bubblegum bubbles to an impressively large size. It keeps getting stuck in his hair. * He spent his bar mitzvah money on a Vespa. * His favourite movie is ''Superman ''(1978) Category:Bo